Onyrix (Form)
Onyrix is the second transformation the Winx acquire in World of Winx. *'Previous Transformation:' Dreamix *'Next Transformation:' TBA Appearance The fairies wear jumpsuits in colors that stray from their standard theme colors, flowery belts around their hips, a pair of stilettos in matching color, earrings, and necklaces. The jumpsuit consists of a long flared sleeve top and flared pants with slits on both knees. Several cutouts on the jumpsuits are covered and connected to the jumpsuit by translucent fabrics. The hair is often braided or tied into a ponytail. The jewelry is often pear-shaped or flower-shaped with colors matching the colors of the flowers on the belt. The wings are medium-sized, multi-layered, vibrant, and colorful. Requirements Since Onyrix is the evolved form of Dreamix, a fairy needs to earn Dreamix first. Other things coming soon... Magical Abilities With Onyrix, fairies are granted the ability to enter the World of Dreams without the use of the Magic Watch from the previous season. It even enhances some parts of their powers: * Bloom's is unknown. * Stella is given the ability to see into the past through flashes of light. * Flora is given the ability to remove dark influences from nature. * Musa is given the ability to track her targets by honing in on their sounds (Sound Harmony). * Tenca is given the ability to see hidden details by enhancing her eyesight (Logical Vision). * Aisha is given increased control over all fluids. Known Onyrix Fairies *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha Gallery Bloom Onyrix.jpg Stella Onyrix.jpg Flora Onyrix.jpg Musa Onyrix.jpg Tecna Onyrix.jpg Aisha Onyrix.jpg Winx Onyrix.jpg Trivia *The name Onyrix comes from the Greek root "oneiro-" or the word "oniros" relating to dreams or dreaming. **According to Greek Mythology, the Oneiroi or Oneiri (Ὄνειροι, "Dreams") were various gods and demigods that ruled over dreams, nightmares, and oneiromantic symbols. *With the exception of Musa and Tecna, this is the first transformation in which the Winx's outfits different from their theme colors. **This is the first transformation in which Bloom wears a plum outfit. **This is the first transformation in which Stella wears a teal outfit. **This is the first transformation in which Flora wears a forest green outfit. **This is the first transformation in which Aisha wears a slate blue outfit. *It is the second transformation to be animated in Couture style. *It is the second transformation of the spin-off series, World of Winx. *Tecna's hair is braided for the first time in this transformation. *So far, Onyrix is used only in the World of Dreams. *As of Season 2, all Onyrix spells are unnamed with the exception of two: Sound Harmony and Logical Vision. **This also makes Musa and Tecna the only known Onyrix fairies with named spells. *After Tynix and Dreamix, it is the third transformation in which the Winx do not have their respective background colors throughout the transformation sequences. Transformation Sequences Winx Club - World of Winx 2 Onyrix Transformation Category:Winx Club Category:World of Winx Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Fairy forms Category:Forms Category:Fairies Category:Powers Category:Onyrix